Scandalous Seduction
by Ryukotsusei
Summary: In a game with no rules, the only way to play is for keeps, and sooner or later they'll come to realize that all is fair in love and war.


Title: Scandalous Seduction

Author: Ryukotsusei

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 20,052

Prompt: "Oh, no!"

Warnings: Sexual situations (yes that means lemons and limes), language and oocness.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshiro Togashi. I make no money off of this fanfiction.

Summary: In a game with no rules, the only way to play is for keeps, and sooner or later they'll come to realize that all is fair in love and war.

Author's note: I'm still in disbelief that I even wrote this, and I'm going to pass the blame onto Madmiko, since she was the one that perverted my muse. I have to say, there is some definite oocness and twisting of characters. Originally this was meant to be a silly piece, nothing more and it... morphed, is the only way I can put it. I give up on trying to write anything short, without plot or just simply amusing. It doesn't work lol

Anyway, this was written for the new Hiei/Kagome message board, The Deadliest Sin.  http: / / thedeadliestsin. proboards55. com/ (remove the spaces) Check it out when you get the chance, we're looking for new members and we're constantly trying to come up with new things for the fandom. We've got weekly prompts, fanfiction and fanart contests, as well as general discussion. Stop by and say hi!

**Scandalous Seduction**

If there was one thing that Kagome hated, it was spring cleaning. However, what made this particular instance even worse was that it wasn't even her shrine that she was working on this time. Yet she supposed that she couldn't begrudge Genkai's request for assistance at the temple. The old woman had gone to great lengths to help her out when Koenma had come to take the shikon only months before and she knew that a little house work was a small price to pay when it came to keeping the Reikai prince out of her hair.

Fortunately for her back, and her sanity, most of the boxes in this room were rather small and easy to carry. Otherwise she would be forced to hunt Yusuke down and ask for his assistance. While she normally didn't mind the brash young man, she didn't want to listen to him moan about doing women's work. Never mind the fact that both she and Yukina had been laboring for most of the afternoon while he'd parked himself in front of the television. She knew though, that his brief bout of laziness wouldn't last long. As soon as Genkai noticed him slacking off, she was sure to put him to work.

"It'll serve him right too! The next thing you know, he'll be in here demanding to know when we're going to start dinner," Kagome muttered beneath her breath.

It was only a matter of time, she knew, especially since he'd already pestered her once to find out when lunch would be served. The look she'd leveled at him had been enough to have him backing up and stating he could make his own sandwiches. However, his memory was short lived at best, so she knew that he'd be in sooner or later to test fate a second time.

"I'm surprised Keiko hasn't skinned him alive by now," she said to herself and bent down to pick up the first of the boxes._ 'Why do we have to move these things anyway? If it's stuff that she never uses, why bother? It's not like she needs the room.'_

If there was one thing that she'd learned, it was that there was always a method to Genkai's madness. Perhaps there was something in particular she would be needing, and as such, wanted it close at hand rather than having to hunt for it later. Either way, it wasn't a question that was likely to be answered even if she bothered to take the time and ask. So with a sigh, Kagome carried the small box through the compound and into the room that the old woman had indicated.

"Where should I put this?" she asked once she'd entered the room.

The question had Yukina looking up from the box she'd been going through and her expression grew thoughtful, "I think along the far wall would be best. Genkai has asked me to go through the larger boxes. Keeping them separate will make things easier."

"Looking for something in particular?" Kagome asked with a raised brow and set the box down in the specified area. The old woman hadn't said a word about sorting through the items, just that she needed the boxes moved.

"Just some scrolls," Yukina murmured and turned her attention back to the task at hand, "She didn't say which ones she was looking for, just to separate them all and let her know once I was done."

Somehow, Kagome wasn't surprised that Genkai had asked the ice maiden to look for something. The question was, why wasn't the old woman in there doing it herself? Either way, it was likely to take Yukina forever if she had to search through all the boxes, but there wasn't much she could do to help, besides bring them in from the other room. "Well, if you need help, just let me know. It shouldn't take terribly long to clear that room out."

"Just be careful," Yukina cautioned the taller girl. Not for the first time she wondered why Yusuke wasn't helping with the cleaning, but she wasn't so impolite as to ask. For all she knew, Genkai had other plans for him, so she continued her task in silence.

"Don't worry, I managed to survive in the past lugging around enough food to feed a party of five. A few small boxes won't kill me," Kagome said with a slight smile and returned to the other room. Truthfully, she missed her travels to the feudal era, and she missed her friends even more. But as she'd come to accept, fate would not be denied and her place was here, in her own time.

Shaking her head slightly, she knelt down to pick up the next box and frowned slightly when she noticed the battered condition it was in. A quick inspection of the tape that secured it revealed that the bottom was likely to fall out the moment that she picked it up. "I guess I need another box then. I don't think another round of tape is going to do this one any good."

With that thought in mind, Kagome set out to find more packing supplies. In retrospect, she should have realized that something like this might happen and been prepared. But it wasn't like it made a great deal of difference that she hadn't. Lives certainly didn't depend on whether or not she had a box on hand, so she wasn't going to worry about it. She only hoped that Genkai had more of them on hand, otherwise those artifacts were likely to end up temporarily housed in a trash bag until she got more supplies.

"Hey, Yukina?" she called, sticking her head around the corner, "You wouldn't happen to have any spare boxes would you? We've got at least one in there that's going to fall apart."

"I think so. You'd have to ask Yusuke though, he was the one who cleaned this room out before you got here. I'm not sure where he put the boxes," Yukina replied.

"Alright, I'll go check with him. Thanks," Kagome said and disappeared down the hall again. As expected, the sounds of the video game reached her ears long before she saw the man she was looking for. Unsurprisingly, he barely spared her a glance when she entered the room. "Hey, Yusuke, where are the packing supplies? Some of these boxes have seen better days."

"Yukina's got the tape. Go talk to her," Yusuke said, not bothering to take his eyes off the television screen. As far as he was concerned, he'd done his work for the day. If the girl's wanted to play around with all the stuff Genkai had managed to collect over the years, he wasn't going to stop them.

"If I needed tape, I wouldn't be here. I need some extra boxes, the bottoms are falling out of these," Kagome replied, trying not to get irritated with the way he'd dismissed her out of hand.

With a sigh, Yusuke paused his game and set the controller down, "Are you sure? The boxes looked okay to me. A couple passes of tape should fix the problem."

"Well then, maybe you should take a look at it then. Obviously I'm incapable of deciding when a box is falling apart and need a man to take care of the problem," Kagome snapped impatiently. If there was one thing she hated, it was being treated as if she were an airhead without an ounce of common sense.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Yusuke replied with amusement and got up from his seat on the floor. The glare she gave him only made him grin at her before walking out of the room to inspect this damaged box. If he were to be honest, he knew the box was probably screwed, but riling the girl up was entirely too much fun.

At that moment, Kagome wanted nothing more than to plant her foot someplace uncomfortable on the Toushin, but by some supreme force of will, she refrained. Instead she followed behind him, and waited for the proclamation that she knew was coming.

"Hmm, well what do you know," Yusuke said, peering down at the box with feigned interest, "looks like you were right for a change." By now he could almost see the steam rising off of the girl, but he couldn't resist prodding her. "Guess it'll need a box after all. C'mon, they're in my room."

"Why couldn't you have just told me that in the first place?" Kagome asked in exasperation. 'And here I thought Inuyasha could be a pain in the ass. They would have gotten along perfectly together.'

Instead of answering, Yusuke picked up the box, being careful to support the bottom so the contents didn't spill out all over the floor. Once he was reasonably sure it was secure,he looked at the irritated girl with an amused expression, "I like pissing you off. It sure as hell beats doing anything else around here."

"You're impossible, you know that?" she muttered and contemplated kicking him when he walked past her. It was only the fact that he'd probably drop the box they'd been discussing that stopped her from doing so. "So what are the boxes doing in your room anyway?"

"It was a convenient place to put them until Grandma could make up her mind where she wanted them. Besides, it's close to the storage room. I figured keeping them there was easier on you girls than running across the temple when you realized you were going to need them," he replied easily while leading her down the corridor.

"Yeah right, you expect me to believe you wanted to make things easy on us?" Kagome asked, clearly disbelieving of his explanation, "It's more likely you're just looking for a chance to get one of us alone in your room, you pervert."

"Tch, right. I think we both know that Yukina's not my style and you... You might be hot as hell in bed, but I'd rather not risk getting my dick purified off finding out, thanks anyway," he said before nudging the door open with his foot. As he'd said, the boxes were propped up against one of the walls and a couple of rolls of tape were laying on the bed. All they'd need to do was grab a box and transfer the contents. Then maybe he'd be able to get back to his video game, unless she wanted to play some more.

"Vulgar too. How unsurprising," Kagome replied dryly and snatched up one of the unused boxes. "At least you've got one thing right about me though, not that you'll ever have the chance to find out."

"Oh, it sounds like we've got a challenge here. Maybe you want me to try," he taunted, knowing there was no way in hell she'd ever take him up on the offer. The blush that immediately flooded her cheeks told him that much.

"In your dreams maybe," Kagome snapped and snatched up the roll of tape to begin securing the bottom of the new box. Teasing was all well and good, but she had no idea just where Yusuke drew the line between teasing and taking. "Besides, I think Keiko would neuter you herself if she even thought you wanted in another girl's panties."

Rich laughter filled the room moments later and Yusuke sat heavily on the bed, "Are you so sure about that? I think there's a lot of things about Keiko that would surprise you. As they say, the quiet ones are always the best in bed."

"I'm sure she'd love to hear your thoughts about that," Kagome replied, trying not to look him in the eyes. She didn't even want to contemplate what the man was possibly suggesting, not that she believed that Keiko was like that. Rather than look at Yusuke and see the arrogant look on his face, she began to go through the original box. The sooner she got this done, the sooner she could go back to the relative peace of the storage room. Maybe then she could forget about this entire conversation.

"Go right ahead," he said as if the entire possibility didn't bother him in the least, "Who's to say she hadn't been considering it herself?" When the miko stiffened, he moved off of the bed to stand behind her, his breath ghosting across her neck. "Maybe I should give her a call right now and invite her to come over a bit early. She had a few things to do, but I'm sure that I could convince her that what I have in mind is much more fun."

The small, folded cloth that Kagome had been holding dropped to the bed and she quickly edged away from the man standing behind her, but a gentle shove had her falling backwards onto the bed. Indignation and embarrassment rolled off of her in waves, yet she found her voice refused to work. 'Oh hell no! He can't possibly be serious!'

It was the deer in the headlights expression on her face that stopped Yusuke from taking the game any farther. While he'd have no problem in bedding her, he knew that Kagome had absolutely no interest in him whatsoever. 'Which sucks. The only objection I might get from Keiko is that I started without her. Figures that the hottest thing on two legs around here happens to be a virgin.'

"Relax, Kagome. I'm not going to pounce on you like a dog. You can breathe, you know," he said at last and backed up just enough to give her some room to relax.

"You're a jerk," she muttered and pushed herself off the bed. While she didn't think that Yusuke would carry things any further, she still didn't like being cornered in such a fashion.

To this, Yusuke raised a brow and crossed his arms, "Which is why you like me so much." He didn't have to be a genius to figure out that she liked domineering men who took what they wanted and if they were rough around the edges, so much the better.

"And you're delusional," she retorted, wanting to slap that arrogant look off of his face. While she couldn't refute that was what she liked in a man, she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he'd struck a nerve. Instead she locked it down, determined not acknowledge that was exactly what she was looking for. "I should take the hose to you."

"There's only one way I'm getting wet tonight, and I promise, that's not it," Yusuke said with a chuckle. It was obvious that she wasn't about to give in now, although he was positive he'd given her a lot to think about. Whether or not she decided she wanted to explore later was completely up to her.

"I'll be sure to throw my drink on you later then," she replied only moments before leaving the room. It was hard not to bolt, but somehow she managed. To leave in a hurry would almost surely cause him to follow her, if only to continue the torment. No, the best bet was to put some distance between them. The box she'd left behind could wait, or better yet, he could finish packing it himself. There was no way in hell she was going back in there, not after all that.

With a sigh, Yusuke watched her go. If he were to pursue her now, it would only drive her further away. No, she needed time to assimilate what she'd just learned. Even now her scent permeated the room, and even if she didn't want to admit it, he'd had some affect on her. Whether it was a genuine attraction, or just the fact that she was long overdue to get laid, he couldn't say. Only time would tell, but he greatly anticipated finding out the answer to that question.

In the meantime, there was still work to be done. It was no accident that she'd left the boxes on his bed, and it was going to be up to him to pack the damned thing up. Deciding to do it now rather than later, he picked up the forgotten cloth and shoved it into the new box, never noticing the small blue stone that had fallen out of it sometime during their encounter.

A few minutes later, the new box was packed and sealed. Now all that was left was to take it to Yukina and let her decide what to do with it. Humming to himself, he hefted the package and carried it down the hallway. It was no surprise that Kagome wasn't in sight, he hadn't expected her to be. 'She's probably hiding in the other room, trying to die of embarrassment.'

"I'll take that," Yukina said, taking the box from his arms the moment he entered the room. Although he didn't know it, she'd heard every word that had been spoken, and she wasn't quite sure what to say to him. While she was naive to a great many things, she wasn't quite the simpleton they believed her to be and she couldn't help but think that the Toushin had crossed the line. 'Poor Kagome, she has to be so confused, and Yusuke isn't helping things.'

The fact that the Koorime had taken the box from him was slightly surprising, but it was the frosty look she'd given him that made him pause. The expression was decidedly foreign on her and far more suited to her brother, but he had no idea what had caused it. "So, it looks like you've got everything under control here."

"I do, thank you," she replied and set the new addition down in it's proper place. Off to the side there was a small pile of scrolls waiting for Genkai's inspection and now all that was left was the few remaining boxes from the other room. Coincidentally, they should have been brought in by now, if it hadn't have been for Yusuke's interference.

"Guess you two don't need my help then. Where'd Kagome go anyway?" he asked curiously and leaned against the door frame. A small suspicion had begun to form in his mind that Yukina had somehow overheard them, but he wondered if the small demoness would even know what they'd been talking about.

"Oh she's around, I imagine. I told her that I'd finish up in here," Yukina said quietly. If she were to wager a guess, the miko was preparing for a shower. That was the one place she was guaranteed some privacy. However, she wasn't about to tell Yusuke that. There was no telling whether or not he'd attempt to follow her in there.

"I guess that makes sense," Yusuke said, although it really didn't. The idea of turning down willing help was a foreign one to him, but he supposed she knew what she was doing. Why question the woman when there were other things that he could be doing like eating, or returning to his game. The sound of a door closing further down the hall had him smirking. 'Ah, so that's where she went.'

Without bothering to say goodbye to the Koorime, he walked out of the room and headed towards the bathroom. As expected, the sound of the shower kicked on and he could almost picture the miko on the other side, stripping off her clothes. A quick check of the door knob revealed it to be locked, which was of no great surprise. 'Doesn't matter, I can wait to confront her later.'

The smirk on his face didn't fade, even as he walked back to his bedroom. The thought of her slowly stripping her clothing off had him hard and he saw no need to walk around with a tent in his pants. Besides, once that... problem was taken care of, he could plan his next attack on the little miko. One way or another, he was determined to find out just how receptive she was to his advances.

The moment he closed the bedroom door behind him, he was pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. The pants followed shortly after and within seconds he was sprawled out on the bed. Inhaling deeply, he savored the scent that lingered in the room and closed his eyes. He could almost picture her standing there next to him, and his mind was only too willing to supply him with the images of what she'd be willing to do. He could even hear her in his mind, tentatively asking him to show her how to please a man.

Slowly he wrapped his hand around his turgid length, keeping his grip loose like he was sure that she would. There was no doubt in his mind that she'd be hesitant and uncertain, but willing to learn everything that he had to teach her. Things would start off slow, but things would heat up all too quickly, he'd see to that.

How long would it be before she was coming to him eagerly, demanding the attention that he'd offered her earlier? He doubted it'd take long, not once she got a taste of what he had to offer. And once she knew what it felt like to have a man between her legs, he'd introduce her to the pleasures of what another woman had to offer. Then the real fun would begin.

The slow pace that he'd set was barely enough, and his back arched against the mattress. Already a fine sheen of sweat glistened against his skin and his hair fell across his face. The thought of her hands sliding along his chest while those sweet, innocent lips tentatively brushed against the head of his cock had him groaning in need.

The tempo of his stroking continued to increase, yet a slight tugging on his nipples made him still. While his imagination was good, he knew it wasn't that damned good and his eyes flew open. Only in his wildest dreams would he have believed she would actually come to him, but it was still a surprise not to see her standing over him. Yet, the pleasurable sensation hadn't stopped, and now the invisible hand was working it's way further down his stomach, its destination clear.

"What the hell?" he hissed in surprise when that hand joined his own. A wave of pleasure washed over him and suddenly he knew it was not his own. Nor did it stop, and he wasn't sure he wanted it to. "Holy fuck!"

The hand's movement definitely wasn't working to pleasure him, and it didn't take much to figure out the owner was a female. That narrowed the options down considerably, and he was positive he knew which one it was. The only question was, how the hell was she doing it? Not that he minded any, not when she was doing such sinful things to her own body, and his.

Just as he closed his eyes a second time and decided to enjoy the ride, there was a pounding on his door. The timing couldn't be worse and he nearly snarled at the interruption. There was no way in hell he was going to stop now, not when there was no way of knowing if it was going to happen again. "Fuck off, I'm busy!"

The growled dismissal wasn't nearly enough to deter the interloper however, and a moment later the door was thrown open to reveal Genkai standing there. Her lip curled in disgust and she rolled her eyes, "You can spank the monkey later, dimwit. Didn't I tell you that if you were going to be here for more than an hour, you could spend your time training? This ain't a boarding house, son."

"Shit, don't you have anything better to do than make my life hell, you old hag? Couldn't you have waited for a couple of minutes?" Yusuke asked before getting up off of the bed and stalking over to his pants. As soon as he'd left the mattress, those ghostly hands had disappeared and that pissed him off more than anything.

"If all it takes you is a couple of minutes, you need more work in control than I thought," she retorted, clearly unimpressed with his display, both of temper and body. "You mind telling me why your lazy ass was still in bed?"

"I hate to disappoint ya, but my control is perfect, not that you'll ever find out," Yusuke said with a snort and yanked his pants off the floor. "If you have to know, I'd been helping Kagome before she decided to go take a shower and I decided to take a break. You mind getting the hell out so I can get dressed?"

"Boy, it's not like you've got anything that's going to impress me," she said, not bothering to make an attempt to leave the room. While the boy was well built, she had no interest in finding out if he spoke the truth. Speaking of the truth... "What the hell did Kagome have to promise you to get off your ass?"

Seeing that he wasn't going to get a moment's peace, Yusuke turned around so that the old woman wasn't getting a good view of his dick. "Can't I do something to be helpful without getting the third degree?"

"In a word, no, there's always got to be something in it for you," she said dryly. The boy was a slacker, pure and simple and she didn't see that changing any time soon. Of course, there was always the chance that he was trying to cultivate the girl's favor, but the guy wasn't exactly adept at wooing females. That was Kurama's department and unless Yusuke had started taking lessons from him, she doubted that was the answer.

"Look, she needed help and I decided to do it. Case closed," he said. He didn't want to elaborate on exactly what had happened between them. Yukina was already acting weirdly, and he could only guess how Genkai would react if she were to find out. Before he could say more in his defense, he noticed a pale blue stone on the mattress. It was only because it was partially covered by the sheet that he hadn't noticed it sooner.

"Hey, that reminds me," he remarked offhandedly, suddenly growing suspicious of the stone, "one of the boxes was falling apart and we had to replace it. One of the things in there was a small blue stone. It kinda reminded me of one of Yukina's tear gems. Did you rip off a Koorime at some point and just didn't tell anyone?"

It took a moment for Genkai to realize the jewel that the Toushin was talking about and she rolled her eyes, "Of course not, slacker. Why the hell would I want one of them when the only things that are any good to me is things that can actually hold a spell?"

"Well I guess that makes me feel better. I don't have to worry about Hiei showing up to take your head off," Yusuke said while buttoning his pants. "So what do it do then?"

"No one knows. I won it in a lucky hand of poker against your demon father years ago and before you ask, he was just as much a fool as you are, thinking you can outsmart this old woman. Now, get your ass outside, slacker. I doubt that moving a couple of boxes has given you the workout you need," she barked and then stalked out the door. "You've got two minutes to meet me outside!"

Yusuke wanted nothing more than to trounce his mentor's ass at that very moment, especially since he'd been hoping to continue what had gotten interrupted. But to his displeasure, she wasn't even going to give him that much time and she was probably enjoying the idea of making him walk around with a hard on. "Stupid, old hag. Couldn't even wait for me to get off before demanding shit."

Still, bemoaning the fact wasn't about to change things, so with a sigh he pulled his t-shirt over his head. There was always later, provided that it was in fact the stone that had caused the connection. He just had to get the miko worked up again, and then wait to see her control snap a second time. 'That shouldn't be too damned hard. That girl's got enough frustration built up to rival Kuwabara's. One of these days she's going to jump the nearest thing with a dick and drop the good girl act she's got going on.'

The thought made his member twitch in his jeans and he had to pause to adjust himself. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Kagome gave into those urges, and he had every intention of being the one to give her what she needed, he just had to have patience. Unfortunately, that wasn't exactly one of his strong points, but he'd manage somehow.

He was just about to walk out the door when he stopped to consider the stone still laying on his bed. It wouldn't do to leave it there, not when there was a chance that someone could walk in his room and see it. While he was under no illusions that the artifact was his, he still had need of it. Once he got what he wanted from it, Genkai could have it back. 'It'd serve her right to find it just as I was _servicing_ Kagome. I can just imagine the look on her face when she realized just what the damned thing was for.'

An amused chuckle escaped his throat and he pocketed the stone. The sound of the water in the bathroom shutting off ended his brief moment of amusement and he shook his head. It was pointless to remain in the room now, especially since the show was now over. 'Oh well, no sense crying over spilled milk. Now that I know she's not above playing with herself, it won't be hard to force her hand again.'

Several hours later found Yusuke hot and sweaty, and no small part battered and bruised. Genkai hadn't been kidding when she said that she thought he needed work on his control, although it hadn't been meant quite the way she'd said. What was worse was that Hiei had shown up halfway through their sparring session and had decided that he could up the stakes. Nor had the old psychic objected to the apparition's interference, not when it meant keeping him so off balance.

Now he was just enjoying the fact that they'd called it a day and he no longer had to worry about losing his head. 'Of course, the view doesn't hurt either,' he thought as the breeze caressed his face. Not too far away Kagome was in the center of the field and Genkai was instructing her on defensive moves. Normally he'd snort over how easy the girl had it, but considering part of her lessons included maintaining her flexibility, he couldn't find reason to complain. 'I bet she could get those legs up over her head if she really wanted to.'

"If you think any louder, she'll hear you," Hiei said, snorting in disgust. He'd wondered why the Toushin hadn't bothered to go inside where it was cooler to get cleaned up, and now he knew why. The scent of the man's arousal was nearly overpowering and it was a wonder he hadn't marched over there and ordered the woman to bend over for him.

The words had Yusuke looking up in amusement, "Don't worry, she already knows what I want to do to her. She just has to get over the goody goody act and accept that she needs a good hard fuck."

"Don't you already have a woman, Detective?" Hiei asked, arching a brow in the other man's direction. From what little he knew of Keiko, she wasn't about to tolerate her man trying to lure another woman into his bed. Besides, even if she would, Kagome wasn't about to give into someone like the Toushin just because she needed to get laid.

"Yup, not that it makes a difference. Keiko thinks she's cute too," Yusuke replied, turning his attention back to the miko in question. She'd definitely improved in the short amount of time that she'd been training with Genkai. All traces of clumsiness was gone and now she moved with a grace that would make most women envious.

The proclamation had Hiei rolling his eyes, "Why am I not surprised that you've somehow managed to corrupt even her." He didn't know how the man did it, but he had a knack for getting people to do things that they normally wouldn't even consider. Surprisingly enough, the knowledge that Yusuke's talent was now turning on Kagome didn't sit well with him. She was... too pure to be tainted in such a fashion, and briefly he wondered why the hell it would matter to him.

The answer came quickly enough when Yukina moved to the woman's side and he realized that it was the fact that she reminded him of his sister in many ways. Both of them had an innocence that by all rights should have been destroyed long ago. But somehow, they'd managed to retain it, and their compassion at the same time. Perhaps that was why the Toushin's announcement left him unsettled, for if he'd declared that Yukina was now his target, he would have removed his head without a second thought.

"Aww c'mon, Hiei. You can't tell me you wouldn't like a piece of her ass if it was offered to you," Yusuke said, not noticing the pensive expression that had stole over the apparition's face.

The statement jerked Hiei out of his thoughts, causing him to scowl, "No, I wouldn't. One of these days you'll learn that there's things in this world that are best left untouched, you fool. "

It was a knee jerk answer, thrown out without a moment's thought. But the skeptical look that Yusuke gave him was enough to tell him that the man wasn't buying it. The stare forced him to take another long hard look at the woman. She was attractive enough, he'd give the Toushin that, and there was a chance, if he hadn't gotten to know her that he would have even agreed with him. However, that wasn't the case and as such, he refused to even consider it.

"Bullshit. You know it's when you say crap like that that I begin to wonder if you even have a dick in your pants," Yusuke stated, shaking his head, "Or are you just into guys and we hadn't noticed before now?" The taunt had no basis in reality, even he knew that much, but it was meant simply to goad the apparition into admitting the truth. Kagome was likely to be hotter than hell in bed and no man in his right mind would turn down a chance to win the challenge that she presented. 'I bet he'd be singing a different tune if he knew what she was doing to herself earlier.'

Immediately Hiei bristled and contemplated the idea of cutting the man's tongue out just to shut him up. The idea had merit, especially considering that the girl's were coming closer and could possibly overhear the conversation. "You know my death threat still stands, detective. Keep it up and I'll silence you permanently. This discussion is over."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before," Yusuke said, brushing the threat off with a wave of his hand. It wasn't like the apparition would seriously try anything, not after everything they'd been through together. He knew that it was most likely due to Yukina's close proximity, and because of that, he'd let the conversation drop. However, he continued to observe the girl's, and the hybrid's apparent disinterest in the miko. 'Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen him look at a woman like that. Maybe he's more like the Koorime than I thought.'

The thought forced him to seriously consider that possibility. Although Hiei tried to keep his lineage a secret from the entire team, he knew the truth from Koenma. The apparition and Yukina weren't half siblings like Hiei had explained not long after they'd first met. It had been a lie, concocted to keep people from finding out the true meaning behind one of his many names, the Forbidden Child.

It was a well known fact that the Koorime were asexual beings, and Hiei's mother was an ice maiden. Perhaps he really didn't have a sex drive, and the opposite sex just didn't interest him. However, he doubted that the man's Koorime heritage went that far, not when he was the polar opposite of his sister. 'Nah, he's a guy. Maybe he just hasn't gotten his dick wet yet and doesn't know what he's missing.'

Now _that _was a distinct possibility, especially when one considered just how power driven Hiei was. The man probably hadn't given women much thought beyond what they could do for him in his advancement of power. 'Eh who cares. It's not my damned problem if he can't find a woman.'

Shrugging his shoulders, Yusuke pushed himself up off of the ground, "I guess you can sit back and watch if you aren't willing to participate. Who knows, maybe you'll learn something."

The snort of derision did nothing to deter him, and Yusuke considered what his next course of action should be. As soon as he'd moved, Kagome had stopped walking and began eying him apprehensively. Yet, there was something else lurking in her eyes and he knew just what it was, even if she refused to admit it, curiosity.

Confidently he began walking towards her, ignoring the way her eyes darted between him and the apparition he'd abandoned only moments before. 'Not a chance, sweetheart. Hiei's not going to save you, but don't worry, I'll make sure you enjoy yourself.'

"What's the matter, Kagome? You're acting like I'm going to bite you," he stated with a laugh once he'd gotten within conversation distance. Really, she was acting like a skittish filly, longing for physical contact but unsure of whether the foreign touch would hurt her in the end.

"Maybe you just stink and I don't want to get too close," Kagome countered, hating the fact that he had her so off balance. It was his damned overconfidence that was doing it, and she wanted to hate him for it. 'The bastard, he's doing this on purpose!' Yet the sad fact was, a small part of her was enjoying the attention, the knowledge that someone found her desirable. Since she'd returned to her own time, the only other man who'd showed her any interest was Hojo, and he didn't count.

Again she looked over to Hiei and devoutly wished that he'd step in. However, she knew that wasn't likely, not when the man ignored her most of the time. The slight fixation that she'd developed with him had quickly died when she'd realized that the interest wasn't mutual. There was no way she was going to set herself up to have her heart broken, not when she'd already had it stepped on once before.

"Nothing wrong with working up a sweat," Yusuke said, ignoring the way she continually looked to Hiei for rescue, he knew the other man wouldn't come to her rescue. "Besides, half the fun is in showering later, right?"

The look at he gave her first had Kagome paling, and then blushing a furious scarlet. He knew! 'That jerk! What was he doing, listening outside the door?' Somehow she wouldn't put it past him, although she'd done her best to make sure that she was quiet. She wasn't proud of what she'd done once alone, but she'd needed to take care of the problem before confronting him again. With his demonic senses, there would have been no escaping his attention otherwise.

"I... have no idea what you're talking about and I don't want to," she protested, trying not to look scandalized in the process. It didn't help that all eyes were now on her, although she swore she saw pity in Yukina's. Unfortunately, the Koorime didn't have a hope in hell of extricating her from this mess, and she knew it.

His smile turned predatory as he leaned closer to her, "Oh, I think you do, or do you want me to show you exactly what you're trying to forget?" There was no way she could possibly know that he knew touch for touch exactly what she'd done, but that didn't deter him in the least. To his way of thinking, she probably thought he was just going to toss out some random perversion, just to embarrass her.

"That's enough, detective, before you kill her off with mortification," Hiei snapped when the Toushin began moving closer to her still. While he didn't know what the man was playing at, the game was being taken too far. Clearly something had happened, and he wasn't sure what, but at this point he really didn't care.

In spite of being interrupted from his fun a second time, Yusuke smiled and backed up, "You sure you ain't interested in her? You're going to start sounding like a jealous boyfriend." When both Hiei and Kagome just stared at him incredulously, he shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the miko, "Oh well, doesn't bother me any. Just remember, Kags, the offer is open if you'd like that demonstration. Hiei can even watch, if he wants."

"Dimwit, I doubt either one of them wants to see what you have to offer because I certainly wasn't impressed with what I saw. Now get your ass to the shower if you're planning on taking one, unless you'd rather get it tossed into the lake to put an end to this nonsense," Genkai snapped, finally having heard enough. If someone didn't step it, it was going to be a question of who killed the slacker first and at the moment, she wasn't about to place bets on whether it'd be death by sword or purification. Each one was equally likely at this point.

"Yeah well, maybe that's a sign you need glasses," he retorted, although he was still amused by the entire situation. This was better entertainment than watching the fights, and he was taking great pleasure in seeing just how far he could push. Still, he knew that for now it was best if he backed off a bit. The night was still young, and sooner or later the miko would open herself up to even more teasing. He just had to wait for it.

Kagome shook her head as he walked away because there were times she just didn't know what to think of him. He never seemed to give a damn what anyone thought about him, and he had no qualms when it came to embarrassing the hell out of her, or anyone else for that matter. Reluctantly she began walking towards the temple as well, although she made sure to keep plenty of distance between them. She didn't want to give him the chance to corner her alone again, he might very well try to prove his point right there. 'I still can't believe he was listening to me in the shower! I knew he was a pervert, but this just takes the cake!'

When Kagome disappeared into the temple, Yukina sighed heavily and looked at the door that had closed behind the miko. "I'm not sure what's gotten in him, but if he's not careful, he'll chase her away. "

"Or he'll actually succeed. Kagome may not know what she wants right now, but if he keeps her off balance long enough, he'll get what he wants," Genkai replied with a shrug. Usually it didn't matter to her one way or another who her pupil fucked, but the thought that Kagome was on his list didn't sit well with her. The amount of power the girl had at her disposal was enormous and she had to keep her stability to keep it under control. The last thing she wanted to do was deal with an emotional, hormonal girl with enough power to decimate the demonic population for miles around the temple.

Hearing this, Yukina's brow furrowed in concern, "Doesn't he realize he'll only be hurting her?" While she liked Yusuke, she genuinely did, she had to wonder why he was only thinking about himself, and what he wanted. For someone who had sacrificed so much for the world, she just couldn't understand the bit of selfishness he was showing now.

"This is Yusuke we're talking about here. Great guy, but he's got some obvious blind spots and she happens to be one of them. He's always loved a challenge, and for some reason she's become one to him," Genkai said tiredly. If she thought it would do any good, she'd go and talk to him now, but somehow she didn't see it as making a difference. The way he'd been raised was half-assed at best, and while he respected women on some levels, he'd always be a pervert. The fact that he'd managed to get Keiko to live a bit more dangerously with him didn't help matters at all, and only served to embolden him. 'How the hell he managed that one I'll never know. He's become more devious than Kurama in some ways. Hell, maybe that's what's different; he's been taking lessons from the kitsune.'

"Then what do we do?" Yukina asked quietly, wringing her hands uncertainly. If even Genkai could acknowledge to her that there was a problem, then something should be done to stop things from getting out of hand. "Maybe if we just talked to him..."

"No," Hiei said at last, tired of the conversation. It was disheartening to see that Yukina had more of a grasp on the situation than he'd expected, which meant the Toushin had been spending far too much time around her, and apparently not watching what he said. His sister was right in one respect though, something had to be done, but he doubted talking was the answer. Not when action spoke far louder than words with the man.

Genkai raised a brow and tossed a curious look in the apparition's direction. She'd been waiting to see what he would say, if anything, and as usual her instincts were spot on. The entire conversation was troubling the hybrid, and she doubted it had anything to do with tainting Yukina's precious innocence. "So what do you propose be done then, anything?"

"No, this entire discussion is pointless. The miko is more than capable of taking care of herself," he said at last, even though he knew that it was a complete lie. Yusuke had proven himself right with the reactions he earned from his little display earlier. The only thing that had a hope in hell of deterring the man now was if she was spoken for, and the Toushin knew that she was single, and therefor, ripe for the taking. "If you're so concerned for her well being, then send her home. Without the distraction of her remaining nearby, he'll lose interest and move onto something else."

"Until she returns anyway. You know as soon as she came back we'd be right back where we are now," Genkai said, her voice growing more irritable than usual. What pissed her off the most was that Kagome had been making spectacular progress in her training lately, and this would be nothing more than a setback that could undo months of work. 'Maybe I should send his ass away.' The idea had merit, more so than sending the miko off. However, she knew just how likely he was to listen to her when she said to get the hell off her property. It'd take an ass kicking of epic proportions to get it through his head that he wasn't welcome so long as Kagome was there as a student.

"There is another way," Yukina said quietly, her mind mulling over the problem at hand, "If he sees her as a challenge, then all that needs to be done is to take the allure away." A sigh escaped her when two blank stares turned towards her, "It's simple. He wants to bed her right? He can't have her if someone has already claimed her as their own."

It was in that instant that Hiei knew he should have slit Yusuke's throat when he'd had the chance. On the other hand, at least he now knew that Kuwabara's advances were being purposefully ignored, instead of the alternative of her being blissfully unaware. That was one consolation, however small.

Throughout the rest of the evening, Kagome spent the majority of her time ducking the Toushin's advances, although he wasn't quite as bold as he'd been previously. Still, there was no telling just how long _that_ was going to last and she preferred not to be caught unaware. So when Keiko finally arrived, she was grateful for the slight reprieve she was granted.

Yet, that didn't curb her unease completely, not when the man had all but come out and admitted that Keiko wouldn't object to a threesome. However, no matter how hard she looked, she couldn't detect anything out of the ordinary about the other woman's behavior and she had to admit, it was possible that Yusuke had lied, just to get a reaction.

What she didn't realize though was that Yusuke hadn't pulled Keiko aside yet to explain the situation. Not because he hadn't the opportunity, but because he didn't feel it was necessary. Once Keiko realized what was going on, she'd know what to do. In the meantime, the fact that she was unaware made Kagome the slightest bit more relaxed, and that was what he wanted at the moment.

"Did you bring the movies?" Yusuke asked the brunette when she finally pulled herself away from Kagome's side. How in the hell the miko didn't notice the obvious attention she was being given, he'd never know. Perhaps it was just in the girl's nature to be oblivious, but then again, Keiko was gregarious by nature. There was a chance that Kagome just passed the added attention off as nothing important since it'd been a while since they'd seen each other.

Keiko gave her boyfriend a knowing look and nodded. While she wasn't sure exactly what was going on, she had an idea. Yusuke didn't just suggest bringing movies over when she came to the temple for a visit, and certainly not the kind he'd requested. She'd been watching Kagome closely since she'd arrived, and the way she was avoiding the man made it clear something had happened. The game was on, and if Yusuke had his way, things were about to get a lot more interesting. "They're in my bag. I could only find two of the ones you asked for though. Should I take this to mean the chase is on?"

"You could say that," he said with a smirk and reached over to the bag that the brunette had brought with her. Quickly he pulled out the first of the tapes and smiled. While this was ordinarily something he wouldn't watch, there were specific reasons why he kept it around. Girls dug chick flicks, and while ordinarily they would bore the hell out of him, this one had more than a couple of scenes that made it worth while. The only unknown factors were Hiei and Yukina. Somehow he doubted the steamy scenes would faze the fire apparition, there was a chance that Hiei would slit his throat for inviting his sister to watch them. Still, it was worth taking the chance. After all, Yukina could just as easily leave if the movie bothered her.

With that thought in mind, he walked back to the main room with the dvd in hand, "Anyone up for a movie?"

"What kind of movie?" Kagome asked suspiciously. While she'd watched movies with the man before, she knew that their taste in films tended to differ. Knowing Yusuke, this was some macabre horror movie that would turn even her stomach, and that was saying a lot considering what she'd been through.

"Eh, it's some sort of chick flick," he replied, trying to keep his voice laden with confusion, "I asked her to bring something everyone would be interested in, but she brought these instead." He then pretended to look at the title, "It's an American movie, if that means anything."

Hiei immediately went on guard, not believing a word the man said. A quick look to Keiko proved that she was rather... smug about something. The switch, if that was indeed what happened, had been planned by one of the two. He had to roll his eyes at the blatant scheming that was going on here. If he were to wager a guess, Yusuke planned to seat himself between Keiko and Kagome for the duration of the film and utilize the opportunity to see just how close he could get to the miko.

Under ordinary circumstances, he'd wash his hands of the entire situation, but as it were he was in the mood to thwart the Detective's plans. While he was sure the movie was likely to bore the hell out of him, he'd be more than happy to be a thorn in the other man's side and consider it payback for having the audacity to suggest he might be interested in other males.

While Hiei was scheming about the many ways to piss Yusuke off, Kagome was considering the offer to watch a movie. That Keiko had picked a foreign film helped, at least then she knew she wouldn't be subjected to brain eating zombies, or some other tasteless movie. "I suppose a movie wouldn't hurt. Do we have any popcorn?"

"I've got it right here," Keiko replied from the kitchen just before tossing the bag into the microwave. The few minutes that it would take to pop would give Yusuke plenty of time to get the movie set up. "Would you like to give me a hand with the drinks, Kagome?"

"Alright," she agreed, and went into the kitchen to help out. Ordinarily Yukina would be the one taking care of things, but she'd already taken up the task of setting up the living room. There was a limited amount of space on the couch, which meant someone was going to end up taking the floor, and for that, there needed to be plenty of pillows.

While there was enough room on the couch to fit three, she was sure that Keiko and Yusuke would want to sit together, and truthfully she still wasn't ready to get so close to the Toushin after what happened earlier. The couple of padded chairs would of course be taken by Genkai and Yukina, she wasn't about to attempt to displace either one, although the Koorime would probably give up her seat if asked. So that left her as one of the ones to take the floor. Hiei, assuming he stayed, would probably take a spot by the window.

""I hope you don't mind that I brought a romance. Yusuke wanted a hack and slash, but I think we've had enough bloodshed to last a lifetime," Keiko said, making small talk while the popcorn finished popping. Already the miko had the glasses of soda poured and ready to go.

Kagome nodded while grabbing a handful of napkins, "That's putting things mildly. So is it a good movie?"

"Oh yes, there's plenty of romance, suspense and drama. There's a little violence, but nothing too outlandish, I think you'll enjoy it," Keiko said just before removing the bag from the microwave. "Are you ready?"

"I think so," Kagome replied and picked the drink tray up. Quickly she followed the brunette, and set it down on the small table in the center of the room. Keiko placed the popcorn beside it and took a seat on the couch, just as Kagome had expected her to do.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Keiko asked when the other woman just stared at her expectantly. There was more than enough room on the couch for the three of them, although she wasn't sure which spot she would take. 'Most likely the other side, leaving Yusuke to sit in the middle.' If the miko sat in the middle it would be more fun for the both of the them, but she knew that the girl wouldn't take Yusuke's spot.

"Oh, yes. I'm going to sit down here on the pillows where I can stretch out some," Kagome replied easily and took the spot that she'd indicated. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but she could have almost sworn she saw disappointment flash across Keiko's face. She didn't need to look at Yusuke to know that he was scowling. 'The best laid plans never survive the first engagement, Yusuke. You'd be doing well to remember that.'

From her corner, Yukina watched the game play out with a faint frown of concern. While she doubted that Yusuke would blatantly attempt something with everyone right there, there was always the chance that he'd attempt to join her on the floor. It would all depend on whether or not Keiko objected to his interest in Kagome or not. Determined not to let him have the chance, she turned her attention to the miko, "Kagome, if you'd rather not take the floor, you can always have my chair. I don't mind."

"That's okay, Yukina. I appreciate the offer, but the floor really is better. I think I might have pulled some muscles during training today and this lets me stretch out," Kagome said, dismissing the offer. She wasn't going to put the Koorime on the floor, not when she really did prefer having the room to move around if she wanted.

"If you're sure," Yukina replied uncertainly. She almost considered offering to relax some of her tense muscles, but there was a chance that it'd give Yusuke the idea to do it for her. So instead she remained quiet, and allowed the miko to get herself comfortable on the floor. However, they were all in for a surprise when Hiei took a seat next to her instead of positioning himself by the window like normal.

To say that Kagome hadn't been expecting that out of the apparition was an understatement, but she wasn't exactly going to complain. Between the two men present, he was the far safer choice between the two, and this would definitely make Yusuke keep his distance.

As for the Toushin, he was staring at the two in open disbelief. Usually Hiei wasn't all that difficult for him to predict, but this had come completely unexpected, and he didn't like it one bit. His eyes locked with the apparition's and he barely contained the curse that wanted to break free when the bastard smirked at him. There was no doubt in his mind now that the hybrid had something up his sleeve, the question was, what was it? 'Don't tell me you picked now to grow a set of balls and decide to try your hand at landing a piece of ass, Hiei.'

Yet he couldn't say for sure whether or not that's what the apparition was doing, since he hadn't done anything that Kagome would consider inappropriate. In fact, one would think that he was in his normal spot for all the attention that he was paying to her, and that alone had Yusuke relaxing. 'The bastard's just trying to make things difficult for me. I guess he didn't like it when I asked if he even had a dick. Sooner or later he'll get bored with playing chaperon, and he'll return to doing whatever the hell it is he does to keep himself busy.'

Trying to remain oblivious to the testosterone levels in the room, Kagome focused on the movie and ignored the man at her side. Immediately she could see that it wasn't a film that Yusuke would have picked willingly, not when it became apparent that the story was about one of those so called mail order brides. 'I couldn't imagine marrying someone I'd never even met before. She even sent him a picture that wasn't of herself! So much for trust in that relationship!'

Then a few moments later it was revealed that the guy had lied to her too, but this time about how wealthy he actually was and Kagome actually rolled her eyes. That, in her opinion, was a relationship that had been doomed from the start. If you didn't have trust, what exactly was left? Lust?

That question was answered a short time later when a pair of naked bodies flashed on the screen, causing her to shift abruptly. The movement brought her in direct contact with Hiei, although she barely noticed the warmth he gave off through her clothing. Nor did she pull away from him, not when her complete attention was glued to the television. Although she'd never seen a pornographic movie, this had to be cutting it damned close. The only thing left to the imagination was the frontal nudity, but it was clear just what the couple was doing. Hadn't she been picturing something similar only a few hours before?

She almost didn't want to dare and risk a look at the others, fearing what she might find. Poor Yukina was probably staring in confusion, wondering why the couple was naked and biting at each other as they made love on the bed. And Hiei... she didn't even want to consider what he was thinking right now.

Which was probably a good thing, because the first thing that registered in his mind was that the miko was slightly aroused by the sight, and hadn't moved from her current position of pressing against him with her hip and backside. The second thing that flashed through his head was the fact that Yukina was sitting in the same room, watching what by all rights should be considered a smut fic. Yet when he glanced over in her direction, he was stunned to see her calmly taking the scene in while reaching for another handful of popcorn. She didn't seem concerned in the least, and he had to wonder just what the hell she'd been watching before this if this movie didn't elicit a reaction.

This scene in particular had been the one that Yusuke had been anticipating, although he'd been expecting himself to be next to the miko, rather than his teammate. He wanted to be the one that she was leaning against. He wanted to be the one close enough to catch the scent of her arousal as the bodies writhed on the television screen. Yet for all his planning, it was Hiei in that position and the guy seemed to be more concerned with how his sister was taking in the sight of two people fucking, rather than noticing he had Kagome's ass rubbing against his dick!

However, that particular scene was short lived, and soon enough it returned to developing the relationship between the two of them. But Yusuke didn't give a shit about the movie, not when the object of his interest was something that he could be touching now. 'Well I'll be damned. I guess Hiei got tired of the movie too.'

He watched with interest as the apparition turned his attention to the girl next to him, his expression one of surprise. 'Took him long enough to notice her there.'

And notice her he had. Hiei wasn't sure that he wanted to tell her to move of not, but he knew that sooner or later she was going to notice that she was touching him. He should have been bringing it to her attention now, telling her to remove herself before he did it for her, but his words died in his throat. It was becoming readily apparent that Kagome was human in her desires after all, and not even she remained unaffected by the carnal behaviors that both humans and demons so frequently indulged in.

Before he had a chance to contemplate this revelation, Kagome noticed that there was someone extremely warm pressed up against her, and they were extremely tense. The knowledge had her eyes widening considerably and she hurried to put some distance between herself and the apparition. She had no desire to piss him off, and although he didn't look particularly upset, Hiei wasn't the easiest of demons to read.

"I'm sorry," she whispered hurriedly as soon as she noticed the scowl beginning to form on his face. Fearing that she really had made him angry, she started to get up when a sword calloused hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back down into place. "Hiei?"

"Relax, I'm not going to bite you, woman," Hiei muttered and released his hold on her. One accidental touch didn't warrant her bolting like a frightened rabbit, not when she'd tolerated more from Yusuke while copping one hell of an attitude.

"I just didn't... oh, never mind," she replied with a sigh and turned her attention back to the television. If Hiei wasn't going to make a big deal of what had just happened, she wasn't going to either. His reaction surprised her though, she'd expected far more of an objection to what had happened, and now it seemed like he just didn't care if she touched him at all.

Tentatively she stretched out on the floor again, although she made sure that her ass wasn't going to mold itself to his lap this time. Reluctantly she began watching the movie again, but this time devoutly hoping there would be no more scenes like that. However, her attention didn't remain on the flick for long. It couldn't when she could feel Hiei moving in closer behind her. It was almost as if he was looming over her now, and she held her breath to wait and see what he planned to do.

Knowing that every move he made was being closely watched, Hiei moved even closer to the miko. Perhaps it was because of her close proximity, or perhaps it was because of the circumstances, but her scent was filling the room and calling to him. He knew that it was likely to have the same affect on Yusuke, and the girl needed to be prepared. Carefully he moved her hair out of the way so he could whisper in her ear, "You know he plans to come for you tonight, and although you might tell him no, he'll know that your body wants something completely different than what your saying."

"That's what barriers are for. I don't intend to wake up and find him naked in my bed, you know," Kagome retorted, making sure to keep her voice down low enough so that only Hiei could hear her. At this point, she refused to put anything past Yusuke, so the warning while appreciated, was unnecessary.

Hiei snorted softly, believing the girl to be incredibly naive. Believing that a barrier could keep the Toushin out was foolishness, and while he didn't believe that Yusuke would take her against her will, the man could be quite persuasive when he wanted. Especially when he had an aroused girl in his hands, one that was largely unaccustomed to the pleasures a man could offer her. "And do you think that one of those barriers could keep him out? I can promise you that it wouldn't last more than a minute if I wanted to get through it myself."

"Then what do you suggest?" Kagome countered quickly, unsure of what to make of the situation. Would Yusuke really go so far as to tear down a barrier just to try and talk her into a night of fun?

It was a good question. One that he didn't precisely have an answer to. The only way to be certain that the Toushin would leave her in peace was to send her packing, something that couldn't be done at this time of night. 'Or... if he believes she's otherwise occupied...' the thought had merit since just his presence alone had done the job of keeping Yusuke over on the couch.

"It's simple. You invite someone else into your room," he said matter of factly, ignoring the way her eyes widened in surprise. It was after all, the most logical solution now that he thought about it. Even though Yusuke had made mention of being willing to share the girl, he doubted he'd go that far if someone staked a claim before him. Of course, nothing said that anything actually had to happen, once she was safely ensconced in her bedroom, but Yusuke didn't have to know that.

"Right, and since you're the only other one here, I'm guessing you're perfect for the job. I hate to say it Hiei, but if you're attempting to get in my pants too, you're doing a lousy job of it," Kagome replied bitterly. There had been a point in time that she would have entertained the idea of having a physical relationship with him. But there had to be more to it than that, and he hadn't shown an interest then. So why now? Jealousy? It was the only thing she could think of off the top of her head.

"Don't be foolish. If I'd wanted 'in your pants' I could have been there long before now and you know it. I'm trying to do you a favor, but if you'd rather take your chances with those two, I'm sure they'd be happy to keep you company tonight," Hiei stated coldly, knowing that what he'd said was likely to piss her off. However, if that was what she needed in order to start thinking beyond the next hour or so, then so be it.

"Oh, so you're doing this out of the goodness of you're own heart I see," Kagome said in a hiss. She couldn't believe the gall of the man, acting like she'd be on her knees and begging for whatever attention he was willing to give. What's worse was that he seemed to think she wasn't worth spending time with, so why the sudden concern for her well being now.

"There is no goodness in my heart. I'm doing this so I don't have to listen to the bitching that'll be coming later. Why the hell else would I be doing this?" he asked, provoking her further. At the rate he was going, one of two things was going to happen. She'd except his help with enthusiasm, or she'd storm off to bed now. Either one was equally likely, he just had to wait and see what her choice would be.

"Maybe because you like me and you just don't want to admit it," Kagome said, tossing out the first thing that came to mind. By now the movie was completely forgotten and all her attention was focused on the man sitting next to her.

The statement had Hiei snorting in derision, even though it was decidedly close to the truth. "Hardly. I've already given you my reasoning,whether you choose to believe me or not isn't my problem. It's yours."

'That lying bastard,' Kagome thought, torn between wanting to choke or kick him. His cold attitude towards her had the effect of rubbing salt in an open wound, and she wanted to make him eat those words. He had to have a reason for wanting to help her, she was sure of it, and it was doubtful it was just to spare him some complaining later. He could always leave if that were the case, yet he gave her the excuse anyway. 'Maybe...'

Another possibility sprang to mind, and she seized on it, throwing caution to the wind. Before he had a chance to react, she had him pushed flat against the floor and her lips were now covering his. The move had stunned him, that much was certain, but she hadn't expected him to go completely still beneath her. There was no reaction, and she found she didn't like this new development one little bit. Determined to elicit some sort of response, she pulled back slightly and placed a few featherlight kisses at the corner of his mouth before nipping gently at his lips. While the few kisses she'd shared with Inuyasha had been tentative, she knew exactly what she had to do to prove Hiei wrong.

Slowly she placed her hands against the hard planes of his chest, rubbing gently as she nibbled on his lower lip. The way his lips parted slightly was all the advantage she needed to press her advance, and she deftly slipped her tongue inside his mouth. The reaction was immediate and within moments she found herself on her back with the apparition looming over her. Gone was any traces of hesitation or reluctance, and in it's place was the fleeting feeling of being dominated before he pulled away, his breathing ragged. If she had to wager a guess, she'd have to believe the strength of his reaction had surprised him as well.

She couldn't keep the smugness out of her expression, nor out of her voice when she met his gaze and finally broke the silence, "You've just proven my point, Hiei. Say what you will to everyone else, but don't lie to me. Not now, not when I know better."

"I'll only give you this one warning. Don't start something you don't intend to finish," he whispered darkly against her lips before pulling away. Without looking up, he could feel the weight of everyone's stare and he knew that they'd taken everyone by surprise. Hell, he'd taken himself by surprise and he was cursing the affect that she had over him. The only thing he could blame it on was the way she had provoked his instincts to the surface.

A slow smile crossed Kagome's face and she moved to sit closer to him, "I could say the same for you, you know? Don't challenge me if you're not willing to accept the consequences of your actions." She was playing with fire, that much was certain, but she found the very idea thrilling. This was what she wanted, to be in control of the situation. She hated feeling helpless, and to have turned the tables on the apparition so that she was now the hunter was empowering.

"All right you two, we're supposed to be watching the movie, not turning this into a live event," Yusuke snapped from his position on the couch. While ordinarily he wouldn't have minded seeing something like that, the fact that the stone was still in his pocket had become a bit of an annoyance. The last thing he'd been expecting was to be slammed with the feeling of being kissed by Hiei, even if it was indirectly. "I need a beer."

"And I need a helping of fire demon. Why haven't you ever asked him to join us, Yusuke?" Keiko muttered beneath her breath. She had to admit that she found Hiei attractive, but she'd always been under the impression that he wouldn't touch a human if someone paid him. So she'd dismissed the possibilities out of hand, and accepted the idea of Kurama instead when Yusuke had brought the idea up.

The question had Yusuke rolling his eyes, and he purposefully ignored it, choosing instead to get up and get that beer he so desperately needed. It was beyond annoying to know that his plans for the evening were quickly going down the drain and that there was a good chance that Hiei was going to beat him to the punch. 'I should have just kept my damned mouth shut, and then he would have left like he normally does.'

Once he was in the kitchen, he pulled a beer out of the fridge and twisted the cap off. By now he was beginning to wonder if there was any salvaging the night at all because things sure weren't happening like he imagined. Then again, it could be some warped humor on Hiei's part and he was putting on one hell of a show. In that case, he'd probably play the game out until he was positive that they'd sold the act and then disappear. 'Why the hell else would he all but molest Kagome, right there in front of his sister? Shit, if he really wanted in her pants he would have carted her off to bed already.'

However, there was just no way to be positive, and it left him in a quandary. While he pondered the situation he took a long swig of his beer. It was hard to plan a course of action when he was so uncertain of how much the game had changed. What was worse was that he was so accustomed to going with his gut instincts, and he just couldn't do that in this case.

Originally he intended to get her as worked up as he could again, and then waited until she returned to her room, alone. The stone in his pocket would let him know when the fun had begun, and then he'd take the risk to sneak in her room. The worst that she could do was kick him out, but caught in the throes of the passion that he'd caused, there was an equally likely chance that she'd accept his advances.

Frowning slightly, he pulled the stone out of his pocket, "You're not going to do me much good if he keeps interfering though."

Although he was positive that the stone would still work even if Hiei went to her room, the fact still remained that he'd be the one experiencing every touch that Kagome received, including the ones that the apparition gave her. While he'd often said that he was game for anything, he wasn't so sure he wanted to know what it was like to be fucked by his teammate.

'Kurama would be laughing his ass off about this right now.' In his mind he could just picture the Kitsune's reaction, especially since the man had more than once asked if Yusuke had any interest in being topped by another man. 'Like that answer would ever change. I'm the fucker, not the one that's going to get fucked, thank you very much.'

In the end, he supposed, that this would just continue to be a waiting game. He had the stone and he knew that one way or another, the girl had gotten aroused. That much he already knew, even if he wasn't exactly the one who had caused it. Once she went to bed, he'd use the artifact to determine if she was alone of not. Either he'd feel her hands while she touched herself, or he'd feel her clutching at Hiei while he took the place that should have been his. Should that happen, he'd make the decision then whether or not he wanted to continue spying on her, as it were.

The sound of approaching footsteps had him looking away from the jewel, and his eyes narrowed when he saw that it was the apparition in question. Quickly his hand closed around the jewel and he shoved it into his pocket. "You think you're cute, don't you?"

"Cute? Hardly. Why, Detective, are you jealous that she's not pushing me away?" Hiei asked before turning his back on the other male to get something to drink out of the refrigerator. He knew that the Toushin wouldn't attack him, that's not what this was about. To Yusuke, this was nothing more than a game, cheap entertainment that he believed would hurt no one.

But the entire situation was bothering him even more than it had before. Even though Yusuke didn't know it, he'd been watching the man since he'd come into the kitchen. There was something more going on, something that he was missing and he was positive that it had to do with the stone in the Toushin's possession. Clearly it wasn't an ordinary rock, the Detective wouldn't have made the comment he had if it was. As such, he couldn't allow the man to use it against the miko. If he were to actually succeed in spite of how difficult they were making things, it would be because Kagome actually wanted the bastard, not because he cheated. 'Not that she'd accept him anyway. The man's a fool to see that she's not attracted to someone else, or he just doesn't care. Either way, he'll not succeed.'

"Jealous? No, just surprised as hell. Who would have thought that you'd actually grow a dick and take a chance. I gotta wonder though, man, you look down on me for what I do, but you're doing the same damned thing," Yusuke said, eying the other man curiously. At this point, he genuinely wanted to know what made the other man get involved. Perhaps then he'd be able to either throw a kink in the apparition's plans, or better yet, get himself an invite. He'd meant what he'd said earlier, he had no problems with sharing the prize.

The statement had Hiei turning around and staring at the Detective, "I fail to see how what we're doing is comparable. If you hadn't noticed, she's the one who approached me. What you're doing reminds me of a teenage boy's first desperate attempts to get a piece of ass, and she isn't interested. That's hardly the same thing."

"Just remember that you wouldn't have even gotten that far, if it hadn't been for what I've done. You should be thanking me, Hiei. Because of tonight, you might actually get lucky for a change. Although I'm still not convinced since you left her in the living room like an amateur," Yusuke replied and brushed by the apparition. The conversation had told him all that he needed to know. All this was happening because he bruised his teammate's pride, and the man wasn't serious in his pursuit. There weren't going to be any declarations of love between the two, and because of that, he still had a chance to seduce her.

"Like I'd need your help to do something so simple, Detective," Hiei said, tired of the conversation. He'd made his point, which was what he'd come to do in the first place. But there was an added bonus he'd gained, one that hadn't been planned when he'd originally left Kagome in the living room. When Yusuke had brushed past him, he'd purloined the blue stone that the Detective had been intending to use against her. Now he just needed some time to figure out exactly what it would do to her, and destroy it if necessary.

When Yusuke returned to the living room, he intended on taking up the position that Hiei abandoned, but quickly learned that wouldn't be possible. 'Son of a bitch, what is this? Let's stop Yusuke from getting laid night?' The uncharitable thought crossed his mind as soon as he saw Yukina next to Kagome, giggling into her hand and the miko was flushed a bright scarlet. "What's going on now?"

"Yukina just asked her if Hiei's a good kisser," Keiko supplied from her spot on the couch. She'd been getting ready to ask Kagome that herself, but the Koorime had beaten her to it. The night was proving to be quite interesting. She hadn't spent a lot of time around the other two women, but she was learning things she never would have thought either of them capable of. 'How could I have ever thought that Yukina was too innocent to even know what a kiss was?'

"In order to know that, she'd have to have something to compare it to. What do you say, Kagome? Care to give it a shot?" Yusuke asked her with a smirk, although he would wait for her answer before politely telling Yukina to get the hell out of his way.

All the color drained out of Kagome's face and her hand twitched, longing to smack the man silly, "I'll pass, thanks anyway. He's not the first man I've kissed, so testing that theory out on you would be pointless." She wasn't going to tell him that the few kisses that she'd shared with Inuyasha had been sweet, but innocent moments. What she'd just experienced with Hiei had been enough to take her breath away with intensity.

"That must be girl speak for he sucked, but you're trying to spare his feelings. If I kissed you, you'd be forced to admit that he can't compare," Yusuke said, brushing off the dismissal. It had to be her sense of decency stopping her from dropping the innocent act. After all, what would people think if she turned around and kissed another man just moments after swapping spit with Hiei?

"Or maybe she's got better sense than to accept your proposal," Genkai retorted dryly, finally speaking up from her position across the room. Really, these youngsters were better entertainment than any reality television show and they didn't even realize it. For the most part she'd decided to stay out of it and let Hiei handle the situation, but when the opportunity came up to take the Toushin's arrogance down a notch or two, she couldn't resist throwing in a snide comment.

"No one asked you, grandma," Yusuke said, scowling affectionately at the old woman. Leave it to her to kick him in the ass at the first available opportunity.

"Of course not, but when it comes to you someone needs to point out the obvious. Otherwise you'll just keep looking like an idiot, idiot," she pointed out oh so helpfully. Really, at this point she was willing to bet that Kuwabara would have a better chance of getting to first base with the girl, and that particular man hadn't even attempted to kiss his 'true love' yet.

While Yusuke and Genkai continued trading insults, Yukina turned her attention back to the miko. It wasn't a surprise to see the girl was now holding her head in her hands, most likely wondering how the hell her love life, or lack thereof, had become the topic conversation. However, she wasn't about to allow the girl's embarrassment to stop her from asking what she wanted to know, "So, you never answered my question, Kagome."

Kagome looked up at the teal haired girl and sighed, "I can't tell you what it was like to kiss him, Yukina. It was..."

"Amazing, breathtaking, something you want him to do again?" Yukina supplied helpfully. Curiosity was getting the better of her, and it wasn't often that she had someone to talk to. Genkai always told her to go find Kuwabara if she wanted to find out, and Keiko didn't come over all that often. Having Kagome here, especially after what just happened gave her all the opportunity she needed to ask. Watching movies was fine, but actors were paid to perform a specific way. She wasn't interested in what people _thought_ it should be like, she wanted to know how it actually was.

"Oh god, kill me now," Kagome moaned into her hands, knowing that Yukina could be quite persistent in getting what she wanted. How could she begin to come to terms with the fact that yes, she did want it to happen again, while being unsure of what to think. The apparition hadn't shown any interest in her before now, and she didn't want to be strung along like a toy just because he entered into some silly competition with Yusuke. "Yes, alright. But does it really matter at this point whether I do or not? I made the first move, it's up to him if he wants to make the next one."

Without the two women noticing, Hiei had come to stand behind them and had been listening to the conversation. He was pointedly ignoring the fact that is was his sister doing the questioning now, because he didn't want to have to wonder just what else she was curious about. But Kagome's response had given him pause, she really did seem to want more from him and it wasn't just because of the situation she'd been thrown in. Now he really wished he could take the time to figure out what the damned rock did, but to do so he'd have to utilize the jagan. As soon as he activated the implant, both Yusuke and Genkai would investigate, wanting to find out what was going on and at the moment, he didn't want to have to deal with the Detective wanting his trinket back.

However, to leave her alone long enough to examine it would give Yusuke too much of an opportunity. If the detective were to attempt to use the stone and discover it missing... He shook his head, best not to think about that right now.

"I hope you don't mind if I take you up on that... invitation then," he said at last, breaking into their conversation. Right now, he needed to get her away from the others and it was getting late anyway. Given the challenge she'd all but tossed out by proclaiming the next step was his, the others would think nothing of it if he were to drag her off to her bedroom. From there, she could put a barrier up and the others would be none the wiser as to what was going on. He could slip out the window, and actually work on unraveling the puzzle that Yusuke had unknowingly provided him.

"Invi...tation?" Kagome said slowly, her eyes widening in surprise. Before she had a chance to question if he was serious, he began walking towards her bedroom, obviously expecting her to follow him. 'He can't be serious!'

When Kagome didn't move, Yukina shooed her along, "You have your answer don't you? Go after him!" For far too long she'd watched the other girl repress her feelings for the man, and now that Kagome had him within reach, she wasn't going to watch her let the opportunity slip away.

"I'm going, I'm going," Kagome said and got up to follow him. At the very least, she could hear him out and determine whether or not he was serious. If all he wanted was a quick fling though, she didn't know what she would do. As she walked, she could feel all their eyes following her out of the room, and she could almost guess as to the mood of each owner. Genkai was probably laughing in amusement while she knew that Yukina was cheering her on. Keiko was probably surprised and Yusuke... well, there was just no telling with how unpredictable he was.

When she stepped inside the bedroom and closed the door, she paused at the sight of Hiei standing by the window. It was odd really, seeing as it looked like he belonged there, never mind the fact that he'd never been in her bedroom before. It was almost disconcerting, and she wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Put a barrier up, unless you want Yusuke to hear what's happening. He's listening by the door, you know," Hiei said, knowing that would get the girl to comply quickly. He didn't want to give the Toushin any more information as to what was going on than necessary. It was better if it was left to his imagination anyway.

"Figures that pervert would want to listen in," Kagome muttered and laid her hand upon the door so that she could channel her energy into it. Even though there was a chance that nothing would come from this little impromptu meeting, she didn't want to give Yusuke a chance to use this against her. All it would take was him figuring out that nothing had happened, and he'd be after her with renewed determination.

Once she was finished she turned to face Hiei again, and tried to determine just what it was he wanted from her. So far he hadn't made another move towards her, which surprised her a bit. 'Don't tell me that I'm going to have to chase him around the room if I want something to happen!' This was getting ridiculous. She had one person who was after her like she was some sort of treat to be devoured, while the person she was interested in was acting like he expected her to do all the work! "So, is this all that's going to happen then? We're going to sit here and stare at each other until we both die of boredom?"

"You do realize that if you'd remained out there much longer, Yusuke would have taken his chances regardless of who was there. Sooner or later I won't be there to run interference, and you'll have to deal with him on your own," he said and looked out the window. That she wasn't yelling at him for just assuming she'd go with him willingly when he'd all but ordered her out of the living room was telling. She wasn't demanding he get out now, nor was she telling him not to expect any favors for his help. That alone spoke volumes about just how far she was willing to go, with him anyway.

"You can't possibly tell me that we're in here just to piss Yusuke off," she exclaimed, unsure of what to think. Angry and hurt, she stormed up to the apparition and glared at him, "I refuse to believe that kiss meant nothing at all to you."

"Quit putting words in my mouth, woman," Hiei snapped, leveling an impatient stare at her. He hadn't said the kiss meant nothing, nor had he said that he wouldn't mind exploring where this possibility could lead them. "Would you rather hear that yes, I'd like to fuck you? Or would you rather use some common sense and decide whether or not that's what you really want."

The statement wasn't just for her either. Before they crossed that path, he had to be certain of what he even wanted. It was one thing to take a woman to bed for just a quick fuck, but Kagome was a completely different story. The concerns from earlier still stood, the woman could become one hell of a destructive force if she became mentally unstable and that fact wouldn't change just because it would be him involved instead of Yusuke. To become intimate with her would be involving emotions, and he had to be certain that was what even he wanted before even considering taking that step. To do otherwise was inviting trouble of the worst kind.

Kagome was taken aback by what he'd said, and for a moment, she didn't know what to say. On many occasion she'd wondered if the apparition was capable of thinking about anyone but himself and it was on rare instances like this that she found out otherwise. That alone gave her hope that maybe, just maybe there was a possible future for them, but he was right... This wasn't a decision to be rushed. Sex was one thing, but this... This was something completely different. "Just when I think I've got you figured out, you continually surprise me."

"It shouldn't. I refuse to get involved in something that might be a waste of both of our times. If we decide we want this to go any further, it won't be based on a spur of the moment decision," Hiei said and threw the window open, "I suggest you think long and hard if this is what you want. I'll be doing the same, but in the meantime, keep the barrier up after I'm gone. It will provide you with some privacy, if nothing else."

Kagome nodded after a moment, and relaxed the barrier on the window long enough for him to slip through it. She wouldn't take offense to his words, because she knew that he saw things in black and white. While he could be cutting and cruel in his remarks, this obviously wasn't one of those times and he was right. Neither one of them could afford to become involved if they weren't sure of what they were doing.

Blowing out a sigh, she closed the window and reinforced the barrier. No one was coming in without her permission tonight, and if they tried, she was almost certain that Hiei would return to put a stop to it.

Slowly she walked to the bed and stared down at it. She couldn't help but feel almost disappointed that he was gone now. While she understood and agreed with his reasoning, that didn't stop the longing that she had repressed for so much time. That kiss, however brief, had reawakened the desires for him that she thought she had buried. Could she do so again, if it came down to it?

She really didn't know and she didn't want to find out. But could they work together as a couple. If she were to be honest with herself, they were like night and day to each other. Polar opposites that by all rights should never come together. Yet, she'd never been one to follow conventional thoughts, nor did she put much stock in what people had to say.

Underneath it all, she knew that he was a decent guy at heart. While she didn't know the exact circumstances that had happened and shaped his life, she could see in his aura that he was far from irredeemable. Even the time he'd spent on the Reikai Tantei had proven that much. Had his soul been lost to the darkness, she wouldn't even be considering the possibility of opening her heart to him.

But what else did she know about him? She sighed and laid down on the bed, her thoughts a tangled mess. It wasn't like he'd opened up to her and shared his life story. Hell, she wasn't even sure how much he knew about hers. The only ones that had been completely privy to that information had been Koenma and Genkai. The rest of the group had been put on a need to know basis. Hiei had seemed to be the only one who really hadn't given a damn. Perhaps it was because he knew that everyone had their own secrets, but he hadn't pushed the issue.

That alone was enough to frustrate her though. Under ordinary circumstances she'd have to say that just proved that he wasn't interested in her, because he had shown no signs of wanting to get to know her. But then again, the main things he seemed to care about was power, and intelligence. She'd shown enough of both since she'd been training with Genkai to even impress the old woman. Perhaps that was enough for him, and her past was immaterial.

Either way, it was confusing and his reaction earlier did nothing to resolve the conflict in her heart. When she'd kissed him earlier, she almost expected that he'd push her away and demand to know if she'd lost her mind, but he hadn't. Instead, he'd quickly taken control of the situation and shown her that he refused to be just a bystander.

Just thinking about it made her lips tingle, and she regretted that the kiss had ended so soon. Would he have stayed if she had asked him to? And just how far would things have gone between them? A few heated kisses perhaps, before they both needed more from each other? How dark would his eyes become when she offered so much more to him? If she closed her eyes she could almost picture the way he'd look naked in the moonlight, his muscles tensing in anticipation of what was to come.

Silently she looked out the window and tried to see if she could catch a glimpse of him. Was he even still around, watching her, waiting to see what the conclusion of this inner struggle would be?

The answer to her question wasn't far away, although he wasn't close enough to lay eyes on her. Instead, he was having an internal debate of his own, torn between following through with what he'd told her and the desire to return and claim her. The stone rested heavily in his hand, while he struggled not to give into the longing threatening to take over both his mind and body.

His hand clenched and he stared up into the night sky while he continued to war with those thoughts. When he'd originally left her room, he'd intended to get to the bottom of the puzzle the stone presented, but now... now he wasn't so sure he wanted to.

Even his preoccupation wasn't enough to keep him from noticing the first tentative touch against his lips and he jerked away in surprise. Yet the caress seemed to follow him and his eyes narrowed in annoyance. Even though there appeared to be no one there, he knew better than to believe he was imagining things.

"Show yourself now, and perhaps I won't remove your head from your shoulders for disturbing me," he growled, his eyes scanning the area immediately around him. Abruptly the touch vanished, leaving him to wonder if he had in fact felt it at all. Yet before he could consider just how unlikely that was, the hands returned, running along his abdomen and disappearing beneath the waistline of his pants.

There was no mistaking the jolt of pleasure that surged through his body then and it left him swearing. The answer, in part had just become clearer since the caress had been a foreign one, a touch that no man was meant to experience. The question became, just who was the female and why was he feeling what she was doing to herself?

Determined to find out, he tore the ward off that concealed the Jagan and focused on the strange entity that seemed to be affecting him. However, the implant focused on the stone instead of any paranormal being and suddenly he understood.

"You bastard, no wonder you wished to keep this trinket to yourself," he hissed, even though he knew Yusuke couldn't hear him. It hadn't been difficult to see the slender golden thread that began with the stone and disappeared into the forest, no doubt leading back to the miko. He was almost of a mind to return to the temple and demand that Yusuke tell him just how he'd managed to key it to the woman before beating his ass into the ground.

Yet something stopped him from doing so, and he could only sit there stunned by the sensations he was experiencing. While he was quite familiar with the pleasure he could gain from his own body, the sheer novelty of what Kagome was giving him now prevented him from moving.

With a groan he made himself more comfortable, wondering whether or not he should be considering this an invasion of her privacy. Dammit all, he hadn't asked for this to happen to him! But at the same time he sure as hell wasn't going to complain about it either! Especially not when she was enjoying herself so thoroughly and completely destroying any remaining thoughts he had as to her innocence.

"I'm in hell, that's the only explanation," he muttered darkly and shifted in an attempt to make himself comfortable. His pants were incredibly tight and there was absolutely no relief in sight. It was tempting to return and have her take the barrier down, just so he take care of the desire that she inspired. Yet to do so would complicate things. 'Fool, as if they could get much more complicated. You're going to have to explain to her later that every time she decides to get herself off, anyone with this stone is getting a front row seat!'

No, opening that can of worms wasn't something he was looking forward to and he sure as hell wasn't going to bring it up to her now. Nor was he going to sit out here all night with an aching hard on just because she'd decided to bury two fingers in her snatch. With a growl he tugged at his belts and freed them. If anyone happened to come looking for him now, they were going to get one hell of a surprise because he'd be damned if he stopped before he took care of himself.

Closing his eyes, he wrapped his hand around his cock and savored the dual sensations that assaulted his body. The only possible thing that could make this better would be if he was down there with her in person. Eagerly he stroked the hard length, wishing that he dared to take the opportunity that she presented to him. Yet as soon as he did, he could feel Kagome's movements still, "Oh fuck me, don't you dare stop now."

Although he hadn't meant for the jagan to project the thought to her, it did and he could almost taste the surprise that echoed back to him. 'Only to me, would something this fucked up happen.'

When he heard the dreaded question of, "what's going on", he knew that he'd have to give her an answer. His hands stilled as he pondered the answer. He could tell her, and then wait to see if she objected to continuing. Or he could lie, but then she'd think this was some twisted ability he possessed with the Jagan which was infinitely worse. In the end, he didn't have much of a choice, he had to tell her the truth. 'Sometime today you touched an artifact, and apparently this is the side effect. Originally it only worked one way, but with the Jagan it seems to have amplified its abilities.'

He could feel her surprise over the news, and he wondered what her reaction would be. Had it been any other woman in her place, he'd expect panic and general foolishness that her gender was capable of. However, Kagome was no ordinary woman so there was a chance she wouldn't freak out, but would she object to continuing their earlier activities. Not to put too fine of a point on it, he was going to have a major case of blue balls if this didn't pan out.

When the next question came, of whether or not this effect was permanent, he nearly growled in annoyance. It was an answer he didn't have, and at the moment, he had no desire to find out. Grilling the detective for answers, preferably over an open fire, could wait until later. Much later, if he had anything to say about it. 'There's no telling. Frankly, right now I have no desire to find out. Informing the others of this little incident isn't high on my list. Why, does it bother you to know that I know your little secret? You can't lie to me, especially not now. I was the one you were thinking of as you pleasured yourself, and even now the thought that I'm here, watching and feeling every move that you make arouses you, doesn't it?'

A slow smile crossed his lips when she admitted the truth, and he knew that he had her. Now that the miko wasn't panicking, she was considering the possibilities and it was clear that she liked each and every one of them. Yet, for all of her acceptance, her hands were still unmoving and that was something he was determined to change. Without bothering to warn her, his hand wrapped around his cock a second time and he gave it a slow deliberate stroke. The gasp that followed assured him that she'd felt just what he'd done. Convinced he had her attention, he kept up a slow but steady pace while taunting her. 'Liked that, did you? Does it please you to know that you've inspired this desire within me? Or would you rather I stop and leave you to your sleep?'

Dark laughter filled the slight clearing he was in when she hurled some rather colorful words his direction, but her answer was clear. It would seem the miko was against ending this little interlude so soon, and she was determined to give as good as she got. Unfortunately for her, he knew just what would happen once he'd managed to push her buttons, and he was prepared for the sensual assault that followed. Still, he wasn't accustomed to such feelings and he was hard pressed not to lose control when she began stretching herself with her fingers while whispering into his mind how she'd much rather it was him filling her.

'That could be arranged,' he whispered to her, 'but I rather like hearing what you want to happen. Tell me, Kagome, how would you beg me when I laid you back on the bed and spread you out, leaving you to wonder just when I would take you? How loud would you moan when I took your virginity, stretching your tight body to the limits, driving in further until you thought you couldn't take any more?' As he spoke, he allowed his eyes to close while he pictured just that. Nor did he hold back from sending her those indecent thoughts, showing the girl just what he wanted to do to her. 'Oh yes, tell me you want it and maybe I'll give it to you.'

The reaction was exquisite and it was oh so tempting to go down there and give her what she wanted. Maybe he would, later. But right now he didn't want to take the time to return to the temple, not when it meant he would have to stop. They'd have plenty of time to explore these possibilities because he damn sure wasn't turning the stone over now. 'Tell me how you like it, Kagome. Would you prefer it slow and easy, or would you like to be dominated, possessed in every way?'

The uncertain answer she gave wasn't good enough though, not when he knew that she pleasured herself . She knew what she liked, but she was leaving it up to him to figure out. That was easy enough though, and he used the jagan to influence her mind, to coax the information out of her. It didn't take much prompting to bring her own fantasies to the surface, and while she may be inexperienced, she still knew what she wanted. His breathing became ragged when he saw himself looming over her, those slender legs draped over his shoulders. Even better was that even now in this dream state, he could feel how she moved against him. Nails scored his back making him hiss, and leaving pink streaks in their wake as she urged him to take her harder. Oh yes, he could definitely come to enjoy this.

But then the scene changed, dissolving away until they were alone in a dark room. He could hear her whispered thoughts, demanding to know what he wanted, should he have the chance and a wicked smile crossed his face. If she wanted to know, he'd be more than happy to show her. Aggressively he pulled at her mind, and within moments she was dragged to the edge of the bed. He could almost taste the uncertainty, yet she didn't bother to question him, not that it would have done her any good. This was his fantasy now and his rules, just the way he liked it.

The affect of the stone was getting stronger now, and he could almost feel her body against his own, her chest heaving with excitement. Eagerly she'd offer herself up to him, wrapping those long legs around his back while he knelt in front of her. Nothing would stop him from driving his cock into her with long, deep thrusts that would bring them both to the edge, just before he paused. And then he would leave her on the brink of ecstasy, holding her in place until she begged him to finish what he'd started.

The image combined with the dual sensations was far too much for the both of them, and Hiei knew that she was moments away from climaxing. As much as he wished to prolong their encounter, he wanted to know what it was like to reach that peak with her, each giving and taking the sensations that only they could provide. And so, even though he was expecting it, his breath was taken away when she came and it was more than enough to send him over the edge as well. Every muscle in his body tensed and his turgid length jerked in his hand, painting his chest with the proof of his desire. Completely spent, he allowed his hand to fall away and he allowed himself to enjoy the quiet moments that followed.

Eventually though, the silence had to be broken and he knew that soon they'd have to talk about what happened. Yet, to do so now would be impersonal at best, and probably wouldn't sit well with her. As much as he hated heart to heart conversations, this one would be best done in person, especially if he wanted a repeat performance. Briefly he wondered if he'd be welcome in her room now, or if she'd prefer time alone to contemplate what had just happened, before he decided that it was a stupid question to even consider. If she was going to have problem with him entering her room now, they wouldn't have gone as far as they already had.

With that thought in mind, he cleaned himself up as best as he could and fixed his clothing. Really, he had two choices at this point in time, and one was definitely more appealing than the other. He could venture deeper into the forest and find a branch to sleep in for the night, or he could join her in bed. Even if nothing more happened between them, it would be far more comfortable than sleeping outside and if something did happen, then so much the better.

Back in the bedroom, Kagome looked up to the window when she heard a light tapping on the glass. She wasn't surprised to see Hiei there, although he showed absolutely no signs of having been affected by an artifact only minutes before.

'I must look a mess though. If he was expecting sexy lingerie and lightly tousled hair, he's going to be disappointed.' Hell, she hadn't even bothered to pull her clothing back on. Instead she'd covered herself with a sheet and had planned to go to sleep just like that. Grabbing the flimsy material, she walked over to the window and relaxed the barrier long enough to let him inside. Was he there for answers? She really didn't have any, but that wouldn't stop him from asking. "I... really don't know what to say, Hiei."

"Then say nothing," he replied and kicked off his boots. The questioning look she gave him went unanswered in favor of pulling the shirt over his head. He stopped at removing his pants though, at least for the time being.

That... hadn't been what she'd been expecting in the least, and she was even more surprised when he grabbed her wrist and tugged her down to the bed. For a moment she wondered if he had come to make good on those fantasies they had shared. But when he relaxed against her, she knew he was giving her time to think about what had happened, and for that she was grateful. With a contented sigh she closed her eyes and fell asleep to the feeling of his fingers running through her hair.

The next day found Yusuke sitting at the breakfast table and staring down the hallway, waiting for two certain individuals to emerge. He'd been irritated when they'd disappeared together the night before, but it didn't hold a candle to how he felt when he discovered the stone was missing.

At first, he thought there was a chance it had fallen out of his pocket, but when the resulting search proved fruitless, he decided that it had to have been taken. And there was only one person there that had the skills to do that.

'How in the hell could he have known about the stone. He damned sure didn't use the jagan to figure it out, I would have felt it if he had. So how, and better yet, why?' The thoughts continued to plague him even as he sipped his coffee. However, all musing stopped when he heard that bedroom door open and his eyes narrowed. The apparition was the only one to appear and he looked too damned smug for his own good. "I don't suppose I need to ask you if you're the one that took it."

"You mean this?" Hiei asked and pulled the stone out of his pocket, rolling it between his fingers carefully. The annoyed look the detective gave him was amusing, but he knew that things were only going to become even more entertaining before it was over.

"Yeah, that. Now hand it over," Yusuke said, cutting through the small talk and getting to the heart of the matter. The look that Hiei gave him was enough to convince him that he knew what the stone was for, which also meant he'd fucked the miko, robbing him of two things at once.

A malevolent laugh escaped Hiei then and he turned a dark look on the Toushin, "Now why would I do that, Detective? Really, you should be _thanking_ me for relieving you of its burden. She knows what it's for, just as she knows that I took it from you. Do you really want to know what her reaction was when she found out, or what parts of you she plans on purifying first?"

"You idiot, why the hell did you tell her?" Yusuke asked, horrified that the apparition could have done something so stupid. Even Keiko had been taken aback when she'd found out about the artifact and what he'd been planning on using it for. If Kagome knew, there was a good chance she would try and remove some body parts for him, starting with his dick.

Things only seemed to get worse when the bedroom door opened a second time and Kagome stepped into the hallway. Immediately her expression darkened when she saw him, and he knew that the apparition hadn't been feeding him a line of bullshit just to worry him. Now he just had to make it out of her line of sight and remain in one piece. Eventually she'd calm down, he hoped. "Keep it then. I ain't got time for this, I'll see you later."

Both Hiei and Kagome watched the Toushin make a hasty retreat, leaving them alone in the kitchen. The silence stretched out between them, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one.

"So," Kagome began, eying the stone in Hiei's hand before continuing, "the next time is in person, right?"

A wicked smirk crossed Hiei's face and he pocketed the stone. Swiftly he moved in, seizing her lips in a passionate kiss that was reminiscent of the night before. Slowly he pulled just far enough away that his breath ghosted along her lips. "You've got ten seconds to return to your bedroom, otherwise I'll strip you where you stand and take you on the table. Your choice."

He knew the answer by the feelings from the stone even before she turned and ran for the bedroom. Leisurely he followed her, taking his time in stalking his prey and when he entered the room, she was waiting on him. A satisfied smirk crossed his face then as he advanced on her, stripping off his own clothing as he went. Who needed breakfast when he had something far more appealing to devour?


End file.
